The First Day As The New Kid Ch 1
by thecaster
Summary: Logan Mitchell is the new kid at the Palmwoods High school and he tries to make new friends after transferring from his home school and leaving his old neighborhood. Does he get more than he bargained for?
1. Being The New Kid Isn't Easy

Hi my name is Logan Mitchell and I start this new school next week. Anybody got any pointers, on making friends because i have no social skills what so ever.

I don't think it'd help to be the awkward kid that sit quietly always reading in the middle of class. Yea I know I'm smart and all but I mean come on its California.

No one really cares about brains. Out here it's all about the beauty and the body image of every stud and seductress that wants to be famous. Me, I'm not looking to be a moronic copy bot for some money hungry record label.

Or any label to be straight forward. But anyways I start school Monday and I know when I walk through those double doors I'll be judged on everything about me.

I just look like your average american boy. I have shoulder length hair that frames my oval face shape, chocolate brown eyes and my height isn't the best. I'm only about 6" . All the people I see are like a thousand feet taller than me.

I don't think I can handle having to look up and snap my neck to look eye to eye. Ugh I hope some thing good comes out of this for me to drop schools and transfer just because my mom says we needed to move because the neighborhood was becoming corrupt.

The only thing that would happen is that a house here and there would get broken into nothing drastic. And speaking of drastic I came out to my Mom a week before we or she decided to move. She almost had a great attack.

My dad said whatever makes Me happy is what's best for me. So let the hourly count down commence to my doom of the never ending prosecution of daily instruction.

Carlos Pov

I always knew I was different. The fact being was I was gay. My dad never got over it but he always wanted me to be happy.

My mom had been through a lot of rough things and the last thing she needed was something else making her life worse. My abuelita had passed away and she was the biggest part of my mom's life and she always dreaded the exact moment. But it had to come at one point in time.

I always knew the greatest things in life always ended the quickest. I know my grandmother would want us to move on and not feed on the past. But good things come from tragedies and I'm always willing to take something good our bad. But I just have to put it to a way that wouldn't hurt me as much if it were bad news. So let's try for Monday shall we.

Logan POV

Great it's Monday morning and I woke up early. "Logan ho ahead and get ready for school sweetheart. You don't wanna be late on your first day." I climbed out of bed hearing my mom's voice chiming through the house. I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Ugh my hair looks horrible." I said to no one in particular. I got to straightening my hair letting it frame my face and fall down my forehead perfectly. It's a start to look good. I got to my cluster of a closet to find an appealing outfit. I told my self I would just try to look like I have a sense of style since its the my first day. I found some black jeans that gave me a nice sleek yet complementing figure on my legs and my butt. I had got a shirt I bought when we went on a trip to Puerto Rico.

It was a snug fit shirt I loved. A flag of the island and a cute quote that said"Besame Soy Boricua." I liked it but to keep from looking stupid I found my favorite hoody.

It was cut mid sleeve at the middle arm area and it was blue with black trim. I put on my shore which were my typical Hawaiian blue and black vans. Nothing special. I got my books ready and headed down stairs and made a bowl of cereal. After I ate I went to my new bus stop. Please let this day be good.

Carlos POV

I got up around six in the morning too get to the bus stop early. I didn't eat breakfast at home because it takes too long for what I want to make. I got dressed in some grey skinny jeans. I know I looked good in them or any skinnys I know my butt is kinda big but I don't care it died my figure.

I tossed on an Aeropostale shirt and some shots. Just black ones nothing to dressy. I went down stairs and grabbed a snack and eggnog out to the stop. Mind you it's California so it's kinda dark in the morning. I got there and I saw a kid I never seen at my bus stop. He had shaggy dark hair and he looked pretty cute.

He looked nice in his clothes. Not too flashy out over the top. (Maybe I should introduce myself.) I thought. He looked like he had never been here before. He trembled like a frightened child at the doctors office.

Logan POV

I saw this guy walk up to the bus stop and stood next to me but not close. I had to sneak looks at him.

I didn't want him to think I was some creep. He is so adorable! I tried not to squeak when I giggled inwardly.

I want to introduce myself but I don't wanna come off as too abrasive and upfront especially when I don't know the guy.

No POV

"Uh hi, I'm Carlos Garcia Jr. What's your name guy?" Carlos said facing the stranger at his bus stop.

"Oh hi, I-I-I'm Logan Mitchell. I'm going to Palmwoods High." He said trying not to stare at the pleasant looking Dominican male in front of him.

"Well hey Logan I'm going to the same school you're going to." Carlos said displaying a small grin on his tan lips. Logan looked up at the boy and intently gazed at the perfect, tan lips wanting, and longing for them.

The pale boy had seemed to develop a crush on a guy who seemed too out of his league. "Loge, Logie you okay there?" The elder asked the daydreaming young. He snapped out of his daydream and looked back to reality.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, sorry for that. Logan replied blushing to a rosy tint. "Aww that's cute, you're blushing." The Caribbean boy said with a blindingly white, perfect smile splayed on his face. " No I'm not blushing!" Logan said defending himself but pouting. "Ok if that's what you think cutie."

Carlos said grinning wide and laughing. Logan blushed even more. As they playfully argued the bus came bounding sound the corner to the newly acquainted teens. As they boarded, Logan walked on behind Carlos.

As they approached the back, Logan saw two very handsome guys. But they were kissing and cuddling and snickering with laughter. Logan thought he would have best friends already on his first day at the Palmwoods.


	2. Finding Him

Logan POV

As I walked on the bus I saw two guys in the back. They seemed pretty into each other and it didn't bother me. It was actually what I wanted for a long time and it seemed to never to come my way.

They were all over each other lovey dovey, peppering kisses all over the others face if he said something to his lover that was wrong. I longed to be loved like that.

By a sweet, caring, patient, handsome guy. Then he zipped out of his reverie by the sound of aa nicks Carlos had given him. "Logie you alright?" He asked me with that cute smile he does. It gave me butterflies. What am I saying I barely know this boy and I'm acting like a blushing school girl around him.

"I'm fine, I'm Logan if you're wondering." I said I felt red brewing up my face and I looked down to the floor of the bus. The driving bouncing us around. "Well you guys yea haha that's Logan I met him at the bus stop this morning. "Hey Logan, my name's Kendall and this lovely boy is James." The blonde emerald eyed boy told me.

"You guys seem like you've been dating for a long time." I mustered out trying not to blush.

Carlos POV

It took so much for me to not kiss Logan. I feel like he doesn't know how beautiful he really is. I've never met a boy like him. He seems fragile, vulnerable. But I feel if I got to know him there'd be more to that shy exterior.

"So Logan what's your talent?" I asked wanting to know obviously. "What do you mean talent?" He asked confused. "The Palmwoods is a school and I think hotel for the future famous." James told Logan.

He blushed and hid his face in his knees. I went over and sat beside him. I heard little sobs from him. "Logie what's the matter?" I cooed softly to him. I felt bad that we asked him. It made me feel like I betrayed him. "I have stage fright." He said softly between almost inaudible breaths. "In third grade, I sang in a talent show but someone started booing me and I felt like I was talentless. I ran away and hid in the b-boys bathroom." He began to sob softly.

"Logan, por favor, no lloras, ser feliz para mí. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Logan, por favor. I slipped into Spanish, thinking he could understand me.

"Pero Carlitos, si que no les gustarme como una cantante o algo mas. No quiero saber que puede pasar hoy. Quiero regresar a mi casa." He replied he stunned me at fluent he was, but he made want to get the talent out of him.

"Logan look at me." I said softly. Flashing a small smile to him and wiped his tears away. "I'm sure what ever talent you posses I'm sure you're amazing at it."

Logan POV

When I found out it was a talent school I had a flashback of me in third grade and it was the most horrifying thing even looking back on it and I just started crying. Then I felt warm arms envelope me and hold me close. Then I heard Carlos speak. He spoke Spanish to me but it was different.

My family had Spanish in it but the way he spoke was different and I liked it. It d soothed me. I knew he probably thought I couldn't understand him but I did and his words were comforting and he wiped my tears away.

He gave me that half smile that was just so cute. I gave him a small smile. "What ever talent you posses I'm sure you're amazing at it." He told me. I started to readjust myself so I could speak. "I think I want to try it." I said my voice soft. "You sure?" He asked me concern written on his face. With something in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

Something I was trying to find but kept eluding me with every try I tried to find it. It mesmerized me and I couldn't seem to break the trance.

"Hello!" Kendall chimed trying to break our focus. Apparently the emotional ride made it shorter than expected. I got my bag on and Carlos did the same.

Kendall and James were walking off the bus together. I heard them whispering and it bothered me a little. Like I said the first day was gonna be a disaster.

I started to walk off the bus not wanting to be the kids known for having an emotional breakdown his first day. Suddenly I felt a grip on my hand. I turned around and it was Carlos looking as sweet as ever.

"You don't wanna walk by yourself do you?" He asked beaming at me. "I guess I could use the company." He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. My stomach fluttered and my cheeks burst with violent rosy reds. A smile crept along my lips as did his.


	3. The Moment We Started To Feel

Logan POV

Carlos and I went walking. It was almost sunrise when we got to school. But it hasn't started yet.

While we were walking, I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand. It was an interesting moment because he seemed to enjoy it. I looked down embarrassed. I felt weird. The thought of someone actually having an interest in the geeky kid as just unusual to me.

Moments after I ripped out of my thoughts,I felt an intent stare burning into me. He was staring at me while we talked.

Then he told me: "You really don't know how beautiful you are do you?" He said looking at me, again something in those deep warm brown eyes. I can't seem to grasp what he's keeping in them.

"I've never been called beautiful. Just handsome, or cute in some brother kind of way. I said. Very sheepishly trying not to feel worse than I already did. I lowered my head avoiding eye contact.

Carlos POV

I know it's only the first day but Logan really is special.

I feel something with him. He's sensitive, no where close to narcissistic, sweet, I'm plenty sure much talented and polite but most of all shy.

I have never met some one like him. But I'm sure Jr feels broken. Alone. I wanted to make him feel like he was meant for some one all along. For me. So I just went ahead and asked him.

"You don't know how beautiful you are do you?" He looked at me shocked and confused. "I've never really been called beautiful."

After that I stopped listening I didn't mean to, but how can you not see this boy as beautiful. I wish everybody in California was like him. Modest and imperfectly prefect that way they wouldn't have to change every little thing about themselves.

"Follow me." I said letting go of his hand and I started running to the dance room. But he didn't know that.

No POV

"Carlos where are we going?" The younger bit asked his hair flopping with every running step he took. "We're going to the dance room." The Dominican replied. He opens the door leading Logan inside. The younger boy stood flabbergasted. Not knowing what to say. He rotated in a small point of the room.

"This is amazing." Logan shore in almost a hushed breath. The view in the dance room was unbelievable. The windows were for length and you could see the peachy Saabs beaches, undulating crisp blue waves crashing and retreating into the larger body of water. "Why'd you bring me here?" Studying the taller one of them. "I wanna show you somethin." The tanned boy said softly. He took Logan to the oversized mirror for the dancers and stood there beside him. "Carlos, what's this about?" The shirt teen asked almost impatiently. "Look at your reflection, tell me who you see."

Logan took a hesitant breath and tried centering himself. "I see a geek. A shy, lame loser of a teenager. I say a boy who came out and is a hopeless romantic and a disappointment. I see a nobody." He said his voice fading in a small echo in the large room. Carlos approached him and stood in front of the embarrassed boy. "Look at me." The boy in question looked up to warm, enveloping, deep brown eyes he finally found what it was he was trying to see in the beginning. He might be the one.

"You wanna know what I see, I see a boy as cute as nothing in this world because you're the only one that is you.

I see a boy that can and should be what the world made him to be. A smart, beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and sensitive, handsome Spanish boy who can do anything if he just digs down deep and pull out that passion he had before." Carlos created a smile that spread from his lips to Logan's.

Logan looked at him admirably. By the way he spoke with such passion about him. The way he felt the words run over the plains of his ears. "You really think that about me?"

"Logan you are beyond the look beautiful. All of the above and possible words that are close to the word beautiful." "You're amazing." Carlos looked at the younger male in front of him. He slowly closed the space between them.

His caramel lips capturing the rosy pink, tender ones below. Softly nipping his bottom lip, Logan grabbed Carlos in. Carlos explored, memorized, and felt every ridge and crevice in his tongues path. Logan softly moaned into the kiss wanting it to last forever. He felt complete. Whole. Comfortable.

Carlos broke the kiss feeling the need to breathe even though he didn't want to. Logan looked at Carlos, his lips stained a bright red from the intimacy they had recently expressed. Carlos smiled at him. He leaned close to Logan's ear and told him. "I think you're the one I've needed in my life all along." He whispered.

"Carlos, I-I, you make me feel loved." The boy barely muttered. "Please be mine?" He whispered, hugging the young one closely taking the sweet scent from his hair into his nose. He smelled of cherry blossom and sweet pea. Logan nodded into Carlos' chest. Smiling, his face turned rose pink with excitement. For once he didn't feel embarrassed about himself. He was happy.

James POV

Me and Ken were in the court yard. Just sitting on a large bench. I loved that bench because I could lay on my back and gave my head in Kenny's lap and see his cute face. He always made me smile and giggle even went whe he didn't do any thing. But thats not why we were there.

We had to talk about what happened between Carlos and the new kid.

"Ken, do you think Carlos has a thing for the new kid?" I asked seriously wondering. The way he nurtured and mended the broken spirit was a side they never saw. Carlos was usually happy go crazy. Now he was this deep sensitive kind of guy. "Well maybe he found the one he was talking about." Kendall told me. "Don't try to read into it too much babe. He seems really happy with this guy even though it's only the first day I can tell they'll go a long way. Just watch." He said thinking extremely deeper than usual. "Wow, that's intense." I tried not to think about Carlos' feelings. He's my best buddy and he's been hurt a lot and it's about time he deserved singe happiness. And I think he's find it.


	4. Getting To Know For Sure

No POV

As school started to begin Carlos took Logan to the office to get his new schedule. They went to the office and got his transfer information out if the way to get the schedule. "Here you are sweet heart. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to come and talk to me, ok?" "Alright, Mrs. Lewis." Logan said looking at his schedule.

First Hour: AP Spanish IV

Second Hour: Performing Arts

Third Hour: Honours English III

Fourth Hour: AP Psychology

Carlos looked over Logan's shoulder and see his classes. "Wow, you're really smart." "Thanks." He said with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" "It's just that when ever I met some one and we behind friends, they look at my schedule and call me a nerd."

"Would you ever show off?" Carlos asked looking for an explanation to Logan's solitude. "That's one thing I never could or would bring myself to do." Logan explained. "So I just took the name calling and teasing."

Logan sighed and put his paper in his pocket. The bell rang signifying it was time for first for First Hour.

"Well I guess it's off to Spanish class." Logan said upset. "¿Tu sabes que tenemos esa clase con juntos?" Carlos said broadcasting a tan smile across his face. "¿Oh verdad?" Logan replied with a somewhat flirtatious giggle.

"Come on, its this way." Calls took his hand and they walked together. But Logan noticed while walking to Spanish, they received a few dirty glances. Some of them out of jealousy. Some out of disrespect. But all the unwanted attention made Logan uncomfortable.

"Here we are!" The tan latin boy exclaimed. "Who's the teacher?" The Spanish boy asked in anticipation. He always was acquainted with his teachers. His parents sought to it that for Logan to actually envelop him self into a class room setting he had to be on a friends basis with his teacher to get along with them and the other pupils.

They went into the class room and sat across from each other. Then James and Kendall entered the room very affectionate as usual.

"Hey you two!" Kendall chimed as he and James took seats in timmy front of Logan and Carlos. "We're fine." "I've just been showing Logan the school." "How'd you like the school? Nice right?" James asked. "It was nice." Was all i could muster. My voice was quiet and small because it was awkward having three guys staring at you.

Logan POV

I took out my old Spanish note book and a pencil or two and sat it on my desk and waited patiently. "What?" I said still quiet. But embarrassed because I completely forgot I wasn't at my old school.

"So Logan tell me about your self." Carlos starred. "Um well I'm 16, I love with my mom and dad and my older sister and younger brother.

I'm mostly Spanish, with Italian, polish, German and English background. I like to stay to my self and I'm um gay." Carlos giggled and then Kendall and James did too. "What's funny?" I asked confused. "It's kind of easy you're gay Logan." Kendall said "Am I really that obvious?" I asked my head falling sadly. "Of course not." James slapped Kendalls arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He whined. "He's trying to make himself feel comfortable, don't ruin his first day here." James snaked at his boyfriend. "It's ok I guess." I said starting quiet. For what like seemed forever.

No POV

The teacher entered the room. She had a spiffy attitude and a contagious smile spread on her pink lips. The students murmuring silenced as she took the floor. "Hola clase, ¿como están?" She asked. Here and there were a few of "muy biens and mas o menos."

"Me llamo señora Ramírez, y la razón yo digo eso es, tenemos un estudiante nuevo hoy." She chimed. "Ven y decirles tu nombre." Logan got up and walked to the front of the class. The teacher rubbed his shoulder for support. "Hola, me llamo Logan. Yo vivo con mi madre y estoy aquí para cantar."

He replied to the class. He walked back to his seat and opened his notebook to take notes. They went through class without a hitch. Except for the small cute conversations they work'd have after each assignment. James and Kendall certainty not being of any latin or Hispanic descent couldn't understand the two Spanish speakers.

"I wish I could pick up on what they're saying." James said. "Well ask them in the best way you can." "I don't wanna be ride they look like their having a good time." James said. "Yea let's let them have their time and talk to them later." Kendall said.

Carlos POV

Our conversation was really interesting. He was so open and so cute. He blushed when I laughed at his cute childish ways. Like he would whine when I made a comment on something.

He would pout when I would say he was adorable. His charm was so mesmerizing. I got so hypnotized by his story telling. You could see the songwriter in him. He painted such clear and vivid pictures.

Him playing running through the sprinklers as a kid with the same long brown mane. Laughing and giggling, I can still see that child like sense in him. He saw things from a very, logical, emotional, yet still optimistic way. The way a young person would see it before they knew the world was an easy one way street. He was an interesting person to unfold.

The cuteness of the dimples he gets when you make him laugh. The soft voice he speaks in when he's shy. I can't get over how easy it was to peel back all of the timidand hidden layers to get to the actual Logan. The Logan I got to know in an just a day. He was beautiful. Artistically inclined, strongly opinionated, sensitive, thoughtful, loving and caring. And I think I love him.


	5. I Found Him

A few months have passed and Logan and Carlos were very flirty and fluffy with each other. Logan had completely opened up to Carlos. He even stayed the night at Carlos' house this Friday. Nothing happened to Logan's great happiness but try his small amount of dismay. He felt a warm grip on his heart when he was with Carlos. Something he never thought he'd feel. Love. The feeling of being loved. The feeling of being in love. He finally felt it. It pumped through his veins into his heart that made it spread the feeling every where else. He had to tell Carlos.

Logan POV

I ran, not exactly ran. I sped through the house looking for Carlos ( PS the house is beautiful!) I looked through every room and I couldn't find him. Though it is a very cast house it shouldn't be that difficult to find him.

"Mrs Garcia, do you know where Carlos is?" She smiled at me. Almost knowingly why I needed to see Carlos. "Let me guess you love my little Carlitos?" I blushed furiously and looked interested at my feet.

"Mijito, there's no reason to be embarrassed." She said in t her thick Dominican accent. "Your heart is a castle that has to be unlocked but by the perfect key. And all the times you've had a broken Corazon is because those keys didn't fit. Go to him he's in the back yard."

"Gracia Señora Garcia." "Llamame mama." I turned back and hugged her, then I ran to the back yard. I only had on my black night shirt and flannel pj bottoms and socks. But I didn't care. I wanted to tell Carlos, my Carlos how I felt.

I found him on the hammock watching the amazing sunset. I ran over to him and I jumped in the hammock with him.

"Logan what's the matter is everything ok?!" By the time I had gotten to him. I had tears streaming down my face. "I'm just happy I found the one I love, The person I could spend the rest of my life with. And that's you Carlos Garcia.

Carlos POV

Out of no where, I felt some one tackle me. I see the brown hair and instantly I know our was Logan. He had tears on his face. I got scared and panicked. " Logan what's the matter is everything ok?!" He told me that he loved me. He loves me!

"I love you too Logan. So much." I crashed my lips against his. Enveloping him with my arms, taking him in. The warmth we had combined as one. When we sealed the kiss. I felt the lonely feeling disappear.

I love him. I love Logan. We cuddled on the hammock and just rocked back and forth. He hummed a song that I knew. Rechezame by prince Royce. A Dominican singer. "You know prince Royce?" I laughed softly do I wouldn't disturb him. He's a cuddler and it's so cute!

"I like Bachata, it's fun. Keeps me happy." He half spoke with a small yawn. "Awww is Logie tired?" I teased him. He laughed then got me good. Right in the stomach. And then he ran back to the house.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" I yelled after him. He opened the door and ran inside. "Mama, mama!" He said laughing running through the house. She came out of her room with a smile on her face. She started laughing. "¡Papi ven y ver tus hijos!" He came from the room and smiled down at me.

"Tienes un keeper mijo." He smiled at me. "Yo se Papi." Then he jumped on me and I grabbed him while we had a laugh attack with each other. "¿Mama Que vamos a tener para la cena? "When did you start calling her mom?" "Today. I like calling her mom its comfortable." "I'm glad you're comfortable with me and my family."

I started to shy away and blush. "Why wouldn't I be comfortable?" "They can be a little overbearing at times, heh." Logan looked at me through his long lashes that hooded his cheek bones. He batted them and kissed me passionately. "They're the most perfect parents." "I can't wait to tell my mom." He smiled softly at me and held me close. I whispered in his ear "I never wanna lose you."

We ate dinner, which was absolutely astounding! Logan made a Mediterranean dish and it was just perfect. A boyfriend who is the cutest thing in the world and he can cook. What more can can he do that'll make me even more in love with him.

We went to my bedroom and watched a movie. "You wanna watch nightmare on elmstreet?" "Um, s-sure."

Logan POV

So the night was going amazingly until he asked to watch a scary movie. I'm not really looking forward to this. I can't sit still and I still have nightmares. I just had to face it. He put the movie in and I set up my little spot.

I got one of the blankets from his closet. I spread it across the vast space he called his floor. The blanket was a calming, radiant white. For some reason white was my favorite color. So tranquil and bliss creating. I got a few of my favorite things to do. I called the cover a boundary.

It was like my own little castle, you can't lay on it unless I say you can. My spot my rules. Carlos came back just in time, I guess. He looked at me and laughed. "What?" I asked with a hint of curiosity, but more out of nervousness."You're just too cute." He replied with a small smile grimacing across his flawless face.

I felt my cheeks heat violently. Blistering to shades of rough reds and urgent pinks. I just looked back down to my diary and just started writing again. He pressed play on the movie and sat on his bed.

"Y-you can come sit with me i-if you want." I tripped over my own clumsy tongue and in front of my boyfriend. How much more awkward can I be. He sat down beside me and I had the reflex to move away from him. I was a force of habit because I always had to move for the popular kids. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He looked at me, his eyes so intensely focused. On me. "You don't have to be afraid with me Logan. No matter what I'd never judge you." I leaned in closer and landed on his lips.

The kiss was... searing, and breathtakingly passionate. The feeling of his tongue sliding past my bottom lip, I willingly gave him entrance. It was like our tongues danced, but the dance was like studying each others warm tempered caverns. Feeling every crevice that existed. I pushed him softly, the absence of air increasing within the moment. He broke away and looked at me longingly.

"Carlos?" I asked more than said wanting to explain something. "Yes my love?" I sighed and have him my attention. "Carlos, I don't want to be ru- I would rush you into anything you weren't ready for. "Ill wait as long as it takes." He said. His expression emanated honesty and integrity. "Thank you?" I said cuddling up to him.

We Started to watch the movie and it was a little terrifying. I jumped here and there. But it didn't matter because I had someone to cuddle to when I was scared. His warm spread against me, undulating waves of comfort and peace to me. Carlos is perfect for me.


	6. Best Friends Birthday Bash

James and Kendall were sitting in Spanish class talking up a storm about some party going on. Carlos and Logan came into the class room and they turned to talk to the couple. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kendall asked them with a pleasant smile on his face. "Nothing just finished walking around." Logan said a slight blushing becoming of his cheeks.

"Mmmm, someone's rosy red cheeks are telling a different story." James replied with sass playing an undertone in his laugh. "That's not true." Logan shot back defensively sticking his tongue out at his friend. "So what happened?" James asked.

Carlos coughed and pointed at Logan's neck. As smart as he is, Logan fell for his fake cough. "Here babe drink some water." Logan said trying to make sure Carlos was ok. "Loges what's that on your neck?" Kendall asked with a smug look on his face. Logan's face went from concerned to shocked. He tried to cover it up until James tugged his shirt down. "Oh my gosh little Logey got his first hickey." James said with a grin on his according to himself, perfectly tanned face.

"Well things did get a little crazy this morning." "When?" Kendall answered in a bold voice. Logan gulped audibly, his face rising from pink to astonishing new reds. "W-well we didn't take the bus this morning." He admitted looking away from his eye balling friends, Turing to cuddle under Carlos. "Alright guys, that's enough." The islander said hugging the younger boy close to him.

"So did I hear something about a party when I walked in?" Carlos asked with a grin across his flawless face. "Yeah it's Camille's party." "Wait Camille who?" Logan asked with immense hope in his voice. "Camille Roberts, why?" Kendall asked confused.

"Camille is my best friend!" Logan practically yelled. "We've been friends since we were like three. I never could have been without her and then we go to the same high school, oh my gosh." Logan had the biggest grin on his face Carlos had ever seen. He knew Logan would have a good time at Camilles party. To Carlos Logan couldn't get any cuter. He's just perfect.

The day flew by with out a moment's notice. Before Logan knew it, it was lunch time and he had to see his best friend. He jetted from his class to the cafeteria dodging jocks, teachers and any or all football players. A black eye before lunch wouldn't look classy. Or pleasant. He got to the cafeteria and saw her talking to Kendall ex, Jo.

Logan walked up behind Camille and he motioned Jo to keep quiet. He covered her eyes. "Guess who's the best friend in the whole wide world?" He chimed. Camille instantly knew his voice and she went ballistic. "Logan friggin Mitchell?!" She exclaimed.

Camille POV

Oh. My. God. Logan is here. I haven't seen him since eighth grade! This little guy had been through it all with me and we're going to the same school. I know it's a talent school. I heard the rumors about him the week we came back to school. He makes my life just amazing.

No POV

"Oh, Logan I missed you so much you have no idea! Camille exclaimed with vibes of joy and jubilant waves. Logan couldn't help but smile and giggle at his childhood friend.

On the other side of the cafeteria Carlos was looking for Logan while he was ordering his lunch in line. "Dude don't worry he's probably just sitting at our table waiting." James comforted his friend.

Then sure enough he was there waiting, but he was waiting with Camille and Jo talking with Logan. This seemed to be a little awkward. Not the Camille part the Jo part because she hated all of them. Why was she being nice to Logan.

"So, Logan I have the perfect guy for you he's really cute set and he's a good actor." Camille said. Logan felt the situation grow awkward when she called him over to the table. "Logan this is Dak. He is one of the star singers here." Camille seemed to glorify him even more but Logan didn't even think twice, his heart was already won by Carlos.

"Uh Cammy, thanks got the offer but I already uhh, have a boyfriend. Carlos Garcia. We've been together for some months now. I'm happily taken. He said politely rejecting the singer.

"Really! Why didn't you tell me?!" Logan and Jo, even Dak laughed at her. "That's because you didn't let me speak." He giggled.

"But anyway thanks for the offer, that was really sweet of you to do for me." He graciously thanked his friend for trying to hook him up. She was the one that told him he just can't sit around and wait for everything to happen. Just go with the flow. The greatest surprises are given when you least want them to but they end up being the best thing that could ever happen to you.

If you live the moment and do it right, you only need one chance.

"So Logan, do you and Carlos wanna come to my party tonight?" She asked. She knew her best friend all around and if it's one thing he liked it was parties. No matter what kind. He showed a more mellow died that she was fond if. He was a lot more relaxed, sociable and charismatic. But shy Logan was fun all the same.

"Sure what time is it starting?" "It's at 7, Mr punctuality." They both laughed and sure their lunch. Then Carlos and the guys sat with them. "Hola bebe." He said giving him a tender peck on his lips. Camille giggled and Logan blushed. If he blushed one more time his nickname would probably be tomato from then on.

The couples and said best friend talked, laughed and told as much gossip as possible until their lunch was over. It was off to final hour and then home.

Logan POV

I cannot wait for Camilles party. It's gonna be so intense! And for once I have a date. Mr right. I couldn't be more lucky in my life. Winning the lottery had more chances of me actually getting a boyfriend. But I have one and we're perfect for each other. I can't believe mom and dad actually approved of him. He's a nutcase in a teenage boys body. A fantastic body at that. Enough daydreaming. I can't leave class with a hard on.

Class on the other hand had went by so fast. I was glad that it did more time to find the right outfit.

Carlos POV

Logan's friend was pretty awesome. I know I know her but I never had an actual conversation with her. She was witty, pretty, and very down to earth. Not much of that in Cali. But she invited me to her party tonight I don't mind going the way her personality is I'm sure the party will be awesome.

I got on my bus after class and went home and showered. It was nice to feel the hot water trickle down my back and in my scalp soothing my skin. Then I hopped out and put on some underwear to go downstairs. To my surprise Logan was already here.

He. Looked. Phenomenal. He was wearing a red skin tight shirt, some straight leg jeans that accented every beautiful curve and edge that existed on his body.

"Hey cutie you almost ready to go?" He asked me. A cute half smile appeared on his pink lips. "Yeah, just let me get dressed and we can head out." I said stuffing a couple of Oreos in my mouth.


	7. The Worst Mistake

This chapter contains some smut, arguing and detailed scenes (M) Don't like don't read. Please review guys! And thanks for the Reviews I've already gotten you guys rock!

Carlos POV

We decided it was time to actually get out of the house and head to the party. Later, we decided to go to a nightclub. It was 7:20 pm on a Friday night so it was pretty full, but having Logan thise grinding his sexy little body onto mine made me forget about all the othis people packed so tightly.

We'd had a couple shots and two beers and were a bit tipsy, but not enough to be drunk. We were on the dance floor moving to some deep bass song and trying not to have sex right thise. The alcohol had made Logan much touchier than before and he kept rubbing up against me in all the right places. Right now, his back was to me and pressed against my chest. His ass was slowly grinding back on my crotch, matching the pace of the beat. His hands were linked togethis at the back of my neck and his face was leaning up in order to reach back and kiss me. Well it was more of a heated make-out, but you get me. My cock was quickly becoming hard and I knew I needed to stop this now if I wanted to continue it after.

I really had to pee.

I broke away from Logan and told him I'd be right back, I had to take a leak, and he whined a bit but let me go. I made my way to the toilets and finally relieved myself. I love the feeling of finally letting out a leak.

As I was zipping up my fly, I heard the bathroom door open and a young man came in. He was quite attractive with a heart shaped face and long, wavy brown hair. He was dressed in a tight, black and gold shirt and capri jeans that reached mid-thigh. I noticed his beauty, but I wasn't interested. (What was He doing anyways?Hoe). I just wanted to get back to my Logan.

"Why hello," He purred.

"Uhh hi," I replied, making my way towards the door.

He stepped into my way, effectively blocking the door.

"Excuse me," I said politely, my patience wearing a bit thin.

"Why? You could stay and we could have a lot of fun," He said back, trying to sound seductive.

This type of thing may have worked when I was just looking for a quickie, but I was a committed type of guy. I had my baby to get back to.

"Uhhhhhh no thanks, please step back," I said getting irritated.

"Come on. I'm sure you could stay for a bit," He said, moving closer till He was standing right in front of me. "Come on Carlos, get your cock out."

I was seriously starting to get annoyed now, and made to go around his, but He suddenly grabbed my crotch.

What the fuck?

"Hey back off. I said I wasn't interested," I growled at his and took a step back.

He merely smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his tits.

I was mesmerized by their perfect shape and size for a bit, and in that moment He moved even closer till his tits were almost touching my face. They were big enough to have that title. I was about to step back, when He suddenly grabbed my head and pulled it right onto his pecs.

I wanted to pull back. So badly. But I just couldn't. I was revelling in the feel of then against my face and I opened my mouth and took in his right nipple. I started suckling on it while massaging his left, and felt his hand travel down to my crotch again. He started rubbing my cock and I was starting to harden.

I felt him undo my zipper and pull out my now hard cock while I moved onto his left nipple. He was stroking me and moaning. I remembered Logan then, and how much prettier his moans were when I gave him a love mark. I felt ashamed and disgusted by myself. Just as I was about to pull back, the bathroom door opened.

"Jake? What are you doing in the men's..." He trailed off when he saw what was happening.

"Carlos?" He asked in shock and hurt.

That seemed to snap me out of my frozen state, and I detached myself from this "Jake".

I started pleading right away,"Logan babe, please it's not what it looks like-"

"How could you?" He cut me off. His eyes were shining with tears.

I was about to talk again, but he started speaking, almost inaudible

"You told me you loved me. When you took Mr to the dance room and made me look at my self and tell you what I saw. You said you saw more than a geek and a loser. You saw a beautiful spirit that you've crushed. For seven and a half months it had been nothing but I love you and you're my everything. Where did that go?" His breath shaky and weak. His chest heaving quickly.

"Get out." I said to the whore who forced into pity sex in a bathroom. At some ones birthday party. I know I had urges but I wasn't sober. I was inebriated. But this "Jake character sure was sober enough to know what he was doing. I let the alcohol get the best of my mind. This had to be the biggest fucking screw up of my life.

"Why you're single now anyway- No I'm not I have the most amazing boyfriend ever. The person my life had needed. You're not gonna fuck us up ever again." I cocked back my fist and I punched the slut square in his jaw. He should think twice about taking advantage of people.

"Logan?" I heard my voice echo with a rasp and a pain that surged through my head. The endless repetition playing in my ears. "How could you do that?" He turned to me, his face was red. The alcohol got to him as well. He never ever would be this mad at anyone. "My heart, trust, honesty and commitment was dedicated all to you Carlos Garcia and you shatter- I caught his lips in a searing kiss. He fought momentarily, but then melted into it. Our passion, the flame, the love surrounding us. Making us one again. My eyes started to pour out oceans upon seas of tears.

"That was the dumbest thing I could ever do to you. LogieBear I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I-I-I'm sorry. I choked out hugging him tightly. I felt his hands wrapped around my waist. "Litos, I know you're sorry. But please don't let temptation hold you. We're made for each other. The way we look at one another. The flame we hold will never go out." He looked up to me and his eyes held promise. "Just promise me we don't ever have to fight again." He hugged into my chest and I held him close to me. I never felt more forgiveness and whole in my life. I need him

He actually does complete me. I promise on my Corazon, Mi Vida, and La Vida De Mi Abuela I'm going to make our love last forever.


	8. Camille Has a Snake of a Friend

Jake went back to Jo during the party and told her he got somewhere with Carlos and then Logan came into the bathroom and caught them. "I was so close to getting some of that boy. He's so big! Oh my god Jo! "What all did you do?" She asked, even though she planned the scheme anyway. "Well you know I kinda like a lot of foreplay, so I stripped my shirt and I grabbed him to make him lick my chest. He latched on to my pec and called them tits. I loved that he started living and biting and just ugh he's so kinky." "What did Logan do?" Oh he just cried, I honestly felt bad but I was caught up in the lusty session we were having."

"Damn it, I need to get back at these asses, I hate them for what they did to me. "Which is?" The wavy haired boy nodded his head got her to continue. "Kendall dumped me for him because he said I wasn't satisfying him enough. Um hello I'm an actor my schedule is a lot more than singing and dancing." "Well you have to just recite words off of a piece of paper. To a crowd of people or in front of a camera. Or no one. Singing is more than just singing. You have to modulate your voice and you have to practice a lot more with singing than acting. If you stop singing you can lose that, you can't lose the talent to act." He pointed out, oddly enough sophisticated. "Jake that is not helping your screw up with Carlos."

Almost out of no where, they heard Camille's voice. "How'd he screw up with Carlos?" A smug tone in her voice. But the two in front of her not realizing. "What do you mean?" Jo asked trying to use her said acting skills. "Don't. Play. Coy. I know what happened in the bathroom between you Carlos. That was disgusting. You know how fragile Logan is, and Carlos. Now go!" Camille wasn't going to have sluts running around ruining her party." "Camille you know what they did to me and you know how long I was hurt- Yes I do know how long you were hurt but you went and hurt the wrong person, you snaky bitch. Now got out of my house!

"Cammy!"- "Don't even call me by my nickname, that's only fit my real friends." Camilley turned her back and walked away while Jo was still standing there pleading for her forgiveness. "I thought I told you to leave?" She hissed, this time her tone was relentlessly unforgiving. "Camille I'm sorry. Ok?" "I'll ask, one more time. "Leave, my house Jo." With that Camille walked away from her former best friend, but Jo chased her down. "I know what I did was wrong I'm sorry for give me please."

She begged and begged for forgiveness but it never reigned true.

As for Logan and Carlos they had quite an ordeal to work out over the weekend and it was gonna take a lot of convincing and pleading to get Logan truly to have faith in Carlos. We'll see what happens


	9. It's Not To Have It's To Make

It's been a while since Logan and Carlos' falling out and Camille's falling out with Jo and Jake.

Carlos had apologized in so many d ways.

Day one apology: Begging and pleading to him to forgive him and puppy dog eyeing him for forgiveness.

Day two apology: Bouquet of white, red, and pink roses, a handmadebox of chocolates that Logan specifically said he adored. Kit Kat, Reeses, Kisses, and M&Ms. A card and serenaded the young Spanish boy.

Finally he gave in and accepted Carlos' apology. "You're lucky you got the chocolate." He said nudging him and giggling. "I'm sorry it took so long for be to accept your apology. I was being stupid and immature about it. You said you were sorry and I know you meant it, but I had to make sure." He said now suddenly fascinated with the glorious basket of chocolate.

"Logan, me miren, nunca iba duele te. A mi, eres tan especial, te necesito en mi vida para siempre." He said pulling Logan close to him and nuzzling his nose in to the long thick hair he loved so much.

Carlos began to take Logan by his face, his hands framing his face like the hem of a shirt hugs ones waist. He captured the lush pink lips on to his own linking them to together. His need to have Logan grew more powerful within the second. This kiss was no ordinary.

This kiss was indulged with passion traced with list and intimacy all intensifying one emotion. Love. This kiss surged, thrashed and insulated through the younger boy. He felt content with whom he became and who he was with. The love that Logan was felt was no ordeal. The had went through a lot, there's no doubt. But through thick and thin his life stayed strong and showed no signs of weakening anytime soon.

Logan broke the kiss and looked into Carlos' eyes longingly. The question that rang through his head was like a record that never ended on the radio. "Will you take me?" The younger boy thought. But to his unknown subconscious he uttered the very words aloud.

Before he could even show his embarrassment that usually rained over his cream child cheeks, Carlos' face stretched in a very seductive half smile. Logan felt weak. His knees giving in to the passion that surrounded them. "If you let me do the honors." Carlos chimed, his voice low with hints of lust and angst.

He lead Logan upstairs to his bed room. They reached the threshold and Logan kissed Carlos. His nervousness was evident but Carlos made sure he would take that away as the clothes start to dissipate. By the time they reached Carlos' bed they only had on their pants. Logan eyed Carlos up and down taking in what he had to treasure and who it was he loved.

Logan POV

Holy crap! This can't get any hotter or better! The guy of my dreams is standing in front of me in his underwear. I'm totally fan girling but on the inside but it's for the total right reasons. It's Carlos. He's perfect. His sculpted chest, defined muscles. I'm practically drooling.

Carlos POV

He stood there, his milky skin was radiant. He looked awestruck, but I was stunned at his body. He wasn't built like a guy, more so as a curvy woman. His stomach was flat and smooth, his hips were more feminine but they looked beautiful. He stood there, nervous and his legs crossed and it accentuated them. His arms folded into his chest. I moved closer to him and I took his hands down and I kissed his neck.

"D-Don't leave marks." He told me, I heard him try and stifle a moan but it didn't work. I felt good knowing I caused his need for us to get things heated. "Lie down for me, yea?" "Ok."

No POV

Carlos slowly yet easily peeled off the younger teens underwear. An immediate blush took over his face and conquered a new shade of red. "I love how your so innocent, it's cute." Carlos crept his way down Logan's body trailing kisses and bites that caused the teen before him to shudder and whine in pleasure and frustration.

Logan moved his hands to hold Carlos closer to him but Carlos wanted to tease him. The younger male groaned at the discomfort of his hands being restrained. He got very touchy when his pleasure exceeded bearable heights. "Don't touch unless you need to, Papi, this is only the beginning." Carlos murmured into his ear his voice husky and low.

All Logan could do was gulp and hold on to the sheets. Carlos then traveled down more to Logan's now aroused appendage. Logan was a sight. A blushing prince that couldn't be left untouched. Carlos lowered him self on Logan, grounding their waists together. Then he got lower his breath heated the aroused muscle causing Logan to whimper in anticipation. His lips brushed pass the tip. This made Logan tense.

The next feeling Logan had was a wet heat that engulfed him. It made him yelp in surprise. "Carlos please, don't stop." He panted throwing his head back slight bucking his hips, canting forward to the source of pleasure. Carlos hummed around the girth eating more from Logan. Both giving all there is and taking in return.

"Please C-Carlos I'm g-gonna- he backed off of him teasing, taunting the boy. It may have been his first time but finishing the race without Carlos wasn't happening. They love together, they finish together.

"Be still baby, I want to get you ready." The Dominican uttered, his voice wrecked. "Be gentle." The young Spanish boy croaked from his earlier chanting and begging.

Carlos grabbed a tiny bottle of lubricant. Applying a generous amount to his two fingers rubbed Logan's virginal entrance. "It's cold!" He shrieked pulling away from Carlos. "That's how it's supposed to feel." Carlos pressed against him this time entering. Logan hissed and winced in pain. "Please stop Carlos this hurts too much, I can't do it!" He pleaded "Ssshhhh, you're doing so good, LogieBear." He chimed in his ear. Carlos angled his fingers just right searching for that one spot.

"Carlos!" He yelled, the moan ripping through his throat. He chuckled and Logan panted and gasped against Carlos' neck. He nibbled at the young ones neck kissing, sucking and engulfing the creamy succulent skin. Leaving the boy spasming with different sensations all over. "I think you're ready mi Amor." Carlos sighed sweetly.

He went to his dresser and looked for a condom. "Do you mind if we don't use one?" He he murmured from the vast bed. Carlos wasn't sure why but he still asked. "His come?" "I want to feel YOU, without barriers in between us." Carlos felt himself pulse at the statement.

Carlos lay upon the bed between the plains of legs of his lover. He positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly his member penetrated him. Earning moan nd about nd mewls from Logan. "Carlos, Carlos yes." He was a muttering mess beneath Carlos.

Logan panted heavily, a loud moan escaping his parted lips as his body arched then fell heavily on the bed followed by a violent shudder. A hard suck to the neck, leaving a deep, dark purple bruise followed by another bliss filled moan from Logan. The pleasure of being filled; hips moving back and forth, rolling, driving in deeper. Soft little praises whispered between the two boys tangled on the large bed.

Carlos and Logan were wrapped in passion, doused in bliss, ribboned in love. Stroking and writhing. Moans and pleas thrown.

"Carlos I'm almost there, don't stop please,- "I'm right there with you LogieBear." And with that they reached their climaxes.

They didn't just have sex. They made love. It's to make not to have.


	10. Rise To Stardom

Carlos and Logan had been inseparable ever since Carlos proudly took Logan's virginity. Everywhere you went, there they were pecking each other's lips, whispering cute praises to each other, giggling and the ever so often squeak when Carlos would tickle Logan.

James POV

All four of us were on the city bus today and it was pretty empty as usual and they were sitting in the back. Carols and Logan were in the seats behind me and Kendall "Babe, have you seen Carlos and Logan?" I said almost as if I was jealous. "What are they doing?" He said leaning up from laying in my lap. "They're just fine baby, they have something special and he did mess up once but he got his Logey back. They're v gonna last a long time. You don't need to protect Carlos from every one."

He said. And I guess he was right. I protected him way too much. But shady can you do, if your friend's been hurt endless times you have to have some security for them. Right? "You're right babe, they are perfect, just like we are." I said giggling when he kissed my nose. He laid back down on my lap and I just rubbed my hands through his hair. I always liked the way it sat across his head. It wasn't dramatic and long. It was perfect like my Kenny.

I laid back on the window since we had about a half hour ride I could take a little cat nap. I smiled when I would hear Logan and Carlos bickering cute things to each other.

Kendall POV.

I can see why James wants to protect Carlos but he doesn't have to. Carlos is happy. And so is Logan. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Logan POV

"¡Carlos damelo, no lo necesitas! "Well I could need, I might wanna wear it. "Carlos dame mi gorra, es mío! I whined trying to get out back. "Be nice and I'll give it back. And you can't be snoody about it." Carlos laughed and I climbed over him to get my hat back.

"Fine." I pouted with a sigh. "Can I please have my hat back baby, I didn't get to straighten my hair this morning." With another whining tone in my voice. "Here cutie." He said pulling the beanie on my head. He gave me a kiss and held me close on the back bus seat. The ones that were all connected. We were lying down just waiting for the bus to get to the closest stop near the school. I felt myself falling asleep against Carlos' chest. I cuddled closer putting me right under his chin.

I truly do love him and I want to take my chance with finding my talent, but I want him to be right there beside me. "I wanna be a singer." I muttered against his chest but i didn't know i did.

All I heard was him giggle and tell James and Kendall. I drifted into my nap and kept cuddling Carlos. The next time i woke up was when we were getting close to the school. "Go back to sleep Logeybear, we're almost there." He said and gave me a kiss on my head. I cuddled back under his chin and held him closer. he made me feel safe. And ever since our little incident hes been a lot more honest, open and hes been more just everything. From sweet and thoughtful to honest and upfront. He didnt have to go all out but it is refreshing to have an honest relationship.

About what felt like almost 25 minutes later i woke up but I wasn't walking. I gained my consciousness from Carlos bouncing me along walking into the school. It was still early in the morning. about 6:45. i wanted to get down but all could make were groggy noises. "Well morning, cutie." He said putting me down, but honestly i wanted to stay up there. he was warm and I'ml ight enough to be carried. 'Morning." I said with a small yawn tacked to it.

They all stood there looking at me while i got myself situated. "What?" I just asked looking at their smirks. "You know you talk in your sleep a little?" James said trying to hold back his laughter. "I do, what did i say?!" I tried not to let my voice squeak but i couldn't help it.

Carlos wrapped around me and told me: "Dijiste que quieres ser una cantante." He giggled and i felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "Well, Would you help me if i gave it a try?" I asked i felt lost but some how guided in the right path. "Well you're in luck cause today we go on a trip to Rocque Records. We're somene of the only kids that have a deal in the making with Gustavo Rocque." James said.

I was astounded that they were on their way to stardom. "Well what's keeping you from getting it?" I asked confused a bit. "We needed a fourth member but we can't find anyone to fit the band image." James said. Then Kendall gripped his wrist. "He said we needed a fourth member right? Why don't we audition Logan?!"

"Uh-uhh Kendall I don't think that's such a good idea. Carlos you'd me about him and he sounds really pushy and kind of jerky." I said trying to back my way out of this.

"Just wait till he hears you." Kendall said.


End file.
